The present invention relates generally to the prevention and treatment of health conditions caused by constriction of smooth muscle cells in organs of the human body.
The cause of many diseases remains unknown. Among these diseases with unknown origin are most common diseases including high blood pressure, asthma, glaucoma and tinnitus. In case of high blood pressure, one of the most renowned textbooks in medicine, Harrison""s Principles of Internal Medicine, states that the cause of the disease is unknown in about 90% of the patients. Worldwide several hundred million people suffer from these health conditions and the economic damage to society from not being able to treat these health conditions effectively is immeasurable.
Worldwide several million people suffer from asthma bronchiale (asthma). In its late stages asthma is a debilitating disease leading to the inability to work and to-social isolation. The cause of this disease remains unknown, even though allergens, genetic disposition and psychological factors have been implicated. The common pathomechanism of this disease is an obstruction of the ventilation channels in the lung (bronchioles) and of the passages to the alveoli where the oxygenation takes place. However, the cellular mechanisms that trigger this obstruction, thereby causing asthma, is not yet understood.
Tinnitus is a form of hearing impairment that in most cases occurs suddenly and without any warning signs. It is estimated that worldwide more than one million patients suffer from tinnitus and related hearing impairment. The origin and the pathogenesis of this disease are unknown and currently there exists no effective therapy to improve the hearing capacity of tinnitus patients. Consequently, many of these patients suffer for years and decades from impaired hearing often with detrimental consequences for the ability to work and their social life.
It is assumed that a variety of apparently different health conditions occurring in different organs is caused by biochemical dysfunction of the same type of cells, called smooth muscle cells. This type of muscle cell is not susceptible to conscious control as opposed for example to the muscles of the arms or legs. Proper metabolic function of smooth muscle cells would, therefore, be a key to avoiding health problems in all those organs where smooth muscle cells play a critical functional role.
In case of asthma it is assumed that the common cellular mechanism could be found. The walls of bronchioles and alveoli channels contain a layer of smooth muscle cells, If these cells would constrictxe2x80x94irrespective of the triggerxe2x80x94the diameter of these lung ducts would decrease, leading to a decrease in ventilation and oxygenation. Thus, the typical symptoms of a patient with asthma and/or obstructive lung disease would occur.
In case of tinnitus and hearing impairment it is conceivable that the hearing impairment is caused by spasm of smooth muscle cells which form the lining of blood vessels responsible for blood supply to the inner ear and to the nerve cells mediating acoustic signals. It was further assumed that the spasm of these smooth muscle cells in the ear capillaries is caused by a lack of co-enzymes and other bioenergy molecules essential for optimum metabolic function of these cells.
There was not found any earlier description of this concept in the scientific literature.
Recent progress has been made in understanding the metabolism of cells and the role of certain biochemical compounds in maintaining their proper function. Consequently, correcting the dysfunction of smooth muscle cell metabolism would be a key to preventing and treating a variety of health conditions in different organs.
It was further found that the cellular dysfunction could be caused by a deficiency of certain biochemical compounds needed as co-enzymes in the tricarbon acid-cycle, the so-called Krebs-cycle, the respiration chain and for other metabolic functions in smooth muscle cells. The health conditions that can potentially be prevented and treated include, but are not limited thereto, the following organs and diseases:
Blood vessels, lungs, eye, uro-genital tract, gastro-intestinal tract
High blood pressure, angina pectoris, tinnitus, impotence, asthma and other forms of obstructive lung diseases, glaucoma and other forms of increased eye pressure, pre-menstrual syndrome, infertility, spasms of the ureter, urethra, singultus, stomach cramps, and spasms of the gall duct.
It is therefore an object of this invention to administer a composition of biochemical substances to a patient suffering from health conditions as mentioned above but not limited thereto which comprises compounds of various vitamins, various amino acids and various trace elements.
It is a further object of this invention to administer to a patient compositions of biochemical substances consisting of at least one ascorbate compound selected from the group consisting of ascorbic acid, pharmaceutically acceptable ascorbate salts and/or mixtures thereof.
It is another object of this invention to administer a composition of biochemical substances to a patient consisting of one ascorbate compound with at least one arginine compound selected from the group of arginine hydrochlorides, pharmaceutically acceptable arginine salts and/or mixtures thereof.
It is a further object of this invention to administer to a patient a composition of biochemical substances consisting of ascorbate compounds, arginine compounds and at least one magnesium compound selected from magnesium or pharmaceutically acceptable magnesium salts and/or mixtures thereof.
It is a further object of this invention to administer to a patient the therapeutical composition of biochemical substances like Ascorbic Acid, Ascorbyl Palmitate, Beta-, Gamma-, Delta-Tocopherol-Mix, Beta-Carotene, Biotin, Calcium Ascorbate, Calcium Citrate, Calcium Glycinate, Carotinoid-Mix: (Alpha-Carot., Lutein. Zea-, Kryptoxanthin), Cholecalciferol, Chromium Glycinate, Citrus Bioflavonoids, Coenzyme Q10, Copper Glycinate, Cyanocobalamin, d-Alpha-Tocopherol, d-Calcium Pantothenate, Di-calcium Phosphate, Folic Acid, Inositol, L-Arginine, L-Carnitine, L-Cysteine, L-Lysine, L-Proline, L-Selenomethionine, Magnesium Ascorbate, Magnesium Citrate, Magnesim Glycinate, Manganese Chelate, Molybdenum Glycinate, Niacin, Niacinamid, Potassium Chelate, Pycnogenol, Pyrodoxine, Riboflavin, Thiamine, Zinc Glycinate. It is understood that a skill in the art would readily determine the dosage of these added components.
It is a further object of this invention to administer to a patient a composition of biochemical substances whereas these formulas are provided to a patient in form of tablets, pills, injections, infusions, inhalations, suppositories or other pharmaceutically acceptable carriers and/or means of delivery.